


Morning Shower

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Shower Sex.That's it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Morning Shower

Ian and Mickey didn't have much time together the last days. It was the holidays and Ian dragged him from one family meeting to the next.  
Christmas and New years eve were finally behind them and they were in the few days between holidays and going back to work.

Holidays didn't really mean any change for Ian's schedule, weirdly enough. The Gallagher ran a few miles every morning despite the cold making his breath visible. He took his pills with a sandwich, ran his miles and came home. Usually he would slip back into bed and wake up Mickey, fuck him and make him get up and have proper breakfast with him.

But lately, Mickey had always complained about Ian being sweaty and smelly ( what didn't stop him from letting him stick his cock up his ass) so today, Ian decided to let Mickey sleep a little longer and take a shower before going back to him instead of showering while Mickey would make breakfast for them.

He abandoned his running clothes on the floor in front of the bathroom and entered the bathroom. He was glad that they had an actual shower and he didn't have to stand in a bathtub to shower.

He turned on the warm water and sighed relaxed when it ran down his back. He leaned his head back, so his red hair got wet as well.

Two minutes later, he heard the bathroom door opening and closing. Ian couldn't see through the shower wall because of the steam, he rubbed the wall clean and came face to face with Mickey, who stood outside the shower and looked at him.

Ian looked at him, smirked and raised his eyebrows at him. Mickey smirked as well, they didn't need to say anything. Mickey took his shirt off and pushed his boxers down, Ian pushed the door of the shower open for Mickey. The Milkovich stepped inside and closed the door again.

"You're already up", Ian smiled and pulled him to him.  
"You were unusually loud this morning, I am up for like over an hour already. Why didn't you come to bed?"  
"You're always complain about me coming to bed smelling badly."  
Mickey shrugged, "Do I say stop?"

Ian chuckled, "Come here", he pulled him into a deep kiss while the water poured down on them.  
Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed their bodies together, he rubbed his cock on Ian's thigh and bit his bottom lip playfully.

Ian pushed him against the shower wall.  
"You're always horny when you come from running", Mickey mumbled when Ian kissed his neck and let his hands wander down to squeeze his ass.  
Mickey grasped Ian's cock.  
"I'm always horny when I see you", Ian corrected him and turned him around.

"You're so romantic, sappy shit", Mickey grinned. Ian coated his fingers in spit and let one slide between Mickey's cheeks, he kissed the back of his neck and teasingly pushed his finger into him.  
Mickey leaned his head to the side so Ian could reach his lips.

Ian thrusted his finger in and out of him, Mickey moaned softly into Ian's mouth and jerked his own cock.

Ian pushed his second finger into him. Mickey moaned and leaned his head back, so Ian moved back to kissing and sucking on his neck, knowing which spots got Mickey going.

"Come on, put it in", Mickey groaned, he had enough of Ian's fingers, "I waited an hour for that cock, hurry up."  
"You're more impatient than healthy for you, love", Ian mumbled, "Do we still stash lube in the bathroom?"  
"Use spit", Mickey pressed his ass back towards him.  
"I repeat, more impatient than healthy.", Ian chuckled and pulled his fingers out.

He quickly left the shower and looked through a cabinet until he found the lube. In the meantime, Mickey jerked himself off and replaced Ian's fingers with his own.  
Ian came back into the shower and kissed Mickey's neck again.

"Looks like you're perfectly fine without me, too"  
"No, not even close", Mickey smirked and pulled his fingers out, "Fuck me"

Ian popped the lube open and smeared it on his cock, he put the lube down.  
"Spread those legs a bit more for me", he whispered, "I love your legs"  
"I know, weirdo", Mickey mumbled and leaned a bit over, spreading his legs further so Ian could fuck him.

Ian pulled Mickey's cheeks apart and spit on his hole just for the sake of it, he rubbed the spit around with his thumb, teasing Mickey, making him moan impatiently.  
Ian grinned down at him and pushed his cock into him.

"Fuck, yes, finally", Mickey moaned and laughed.

Ian thrusted into him until he was balls deep inside of him, he stilled and ran his hands up and down Mickey's sides. He kissed his shoulder, "I love you", he mumbled.  
Mickey smiled, "Why do you always feel like saying that when you have your dick up my ass?"  
"Because you don't answer with a stupid comment like this but say it back."  
"I love you too", Mickey smirked, "Now fuck me, Army"

Ian laughed, pulled his cock back until just the tip was in Mickey's hole and then thrusted back into him, Mickey moaned loudly.

The warm water was pouring down on Ian and Mickey's back.  
Ian thrusted into him and got faster, making Mickey moan quicker and louder, one hand was pressed against the cool tiles and the other one was around his cock.

"Faster, Gallagher", Mickey panted.  
Ian held on to Mickey's shoulder and fucked him faster.  
"Fuck, right there, keep going"

Ian nodded and fucked right into that spot that had Mickey shout and moan.  
The Gallagher got closer to the edge himself, the water was slowly turning colder, and Ian pulled Mickey back against his body, put them under the water, it ran down Mickey's hair and face, down his body.

Mickey leaned his head to the side so he could kiss Ian again.  
"I'm close", Ian mumbled.  
"You lost that spot you were supposed to hit, dummy", Mickey said panting.  
Ian smirked, he had his arm across Mickey's chest and pinched his nipple the way Mickey liked it, he fucked into his boyfriend in different angles quickly until he found that spot again that made Mickey shout profanities through their bathroom.

"Yeah, that's it, harder", he moaned, leaned his head back so the water poured down on his face.  
Ian fucked him as hard as he could standing in the shower upright.  
"Fuck, I'm about to come", Ian moaned.  
"Come in me", Mickey groaned.

Ian moaned at the sound of Mickey's voice saying this. He fucked into him, pushed Mickey over a bit again. He grabbed his hips tightly and went faster, every single one of Mickey's noises went straight to his dick.

He came deep inside of Mickey, he snapped his hips forward erratically and shot his load up on Mickey's prostate.  
Mickey moaned loudly and came as well when he felt Ian coming inside of him.

"Fuck yes", Mickey moaned when Ian stilled inside of him. Both were thankful for the cool water pouring down on them, cooling down on him.

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey flush against him again, "I love you", he mumbled.  
Mickey smiled, made Ian pull out of him and turned around to him, "Love you too", he kissed him under the water, "Now give me the soap."

Ian grinned and grabbed the shampoo, he poured some of it into his hand and then washed Mickey's hair with it. Mickey rolled his eyes, put took the shampoo from him and did the same for Ian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their shower Mickey made breakfast for them, while Ian watched him.

"You're beautiful", Ian smiled and walked over to him, he leaned against the counter next to Mickey.  
Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Am I a bride on her wedding day? No. Don't call me beautiful.", he said and concentrated on the eggs in the pan again.  
"But you are beautiful.", Ian smiled, "But okay, then I'll only call you that on our wedding day."

Mickey almost dropped the spatula in his hand, "Come again?"  
Ian chuckled, "If you say it's a word used for people on their wedding days, I'm gonna call you nothing else but beautiful on our wedding day"  
Mickey looked at him weirdly, "You aren't proposing to me over scrambled eggs right now, are you?"

Ian smiled lovingly at him and ran a hand down his cheek, "If I would propose to you, would you say yes?"  
Mickey's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.  
"Because I actually wanted to ask you on new years eve... but", he chuckled, "I was afraid you'd say no, so I wanted to cool my nerves with a drink and ended up being too hammered to actually ask you. Stupid meds."

Ian pressed his lips together when Mickey just looked at him without answering.  
Mickey put the spatula down, made a step towards Ian, pushed him against the counter and kissed him deeply.

Ian was surprised and just wrapped his arms around mickey's hips, pulling him closer.  
Eventually Mickey pulled back again and looked at him, "You better get me a fucking ring and properly propose to me, fuckhead. Otherwise I'm not saying yes, you hear me?"  
Ian nodded and chuckled, "Loud and clear."  
"Good, now sit your ass down, breakfast's ready."


End file.
